


Disney Brothel

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Anal, Brothels, Disney AU, Disney Princesses - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Sex, Shota, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, blowjob, whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Elsa knew of Anna’s infatuation with little boys, but she discovers a kink of her own; making out with sister.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Original Character(s), Elsa/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Disney Brothel

Elsa laid against the building wall, her white hair hanging by her shoulder, her eyes blindly looking at the small crowd of people that papped her by, men and women passing her glances of list and envy. She rather enjoyed waiting by this spot; it was the area where people walked around the most, and she could see if her favorite market places were open or not. But she wasn’t here for any of that; rather she was waiting for her sister Anna. She’d gone off in search of customers, more often than not, she’d bring a keeper to the brothel. An unorthodox one maybe, but if they paid well, they were good in her book. Anna often looked for a different quality in people.

That quality being how cute they are; which leads to her bringing boys to the brothel. And so far, each and everyone of them had been packing some serious heat! Stuff that’d make other full grown men jealous, and usually defies the laws of physics; with their height in comparison to their enormous girth. She didn’t care for little boys, she’d much rather have...what kind of man would she want? That’s when Elsa noticed her sister’s auburn hair and all thoughts went towards whom she was leading back to the brothel. As she’d expected, it was a kid. 

He looked no older than 10, his hair a light brown, his skin having a tint of tan on it; his cheeks red, and not from embarrassment. His eyes glazed over my sisters slender form, her swaying hips, firm ass and slender waist. Similar to my body, but my assets were far larger, especially my voluptuous ass. Anna’s was good, but mine is way better; it’s bigger, it jiggles, and every man that I’ve done anal with has praised my asshole. Every. Single. One. And this customer will be no different. I softly sighed as I stood up and met my sister on the sidewalk.

“So, is he paying or is his dick too big to pass up?” Using the phrase used before made Anna blush.

“He’s paying, but,” here we go “he wants to watch me kiss you before he does anything else with me.” I blinked in surprise and looked at the boy, trying to see if what he requested matched up with his looks.

He looked at me and back at my sister before looking at something else; like he was trying to make sure that Anna and I existed. He might’ve been imagining what that’d look like even. Yeah, I guess he looks like someone who’d like that. “So I makeout with you and then you fuck him?” Anna nodded “Well then...I guess it’ll have to do. How much is he paying?” She looked at me stunned before stuttering out the answer.

“Um, h-he said that he’s paying us £30 and may consider a tip afterwards.” This boy must be wealthy, that, or his parents will sell him for slavery after Anna’s done with him. Either way, he’s paying for me to kiss my sister and then get fucked by her, that ain’t bad.

“Alright, lets bring him to the brothel now so yoy can fuck him and he’ll be able to return home in time for his mama’s cooking.” She nodded and motioned for the boy to follow. I lead the way through the crowed area and made our way to the more secluded part of town; where we lived with our sex involved roommates. The tall church-like structure stood tall amidst the more modern buildings around us. The dark oak doors had two large rings on it. I banged them against the door and a few seconds later, it was opened by Ariel, wearing no more than a bra and short shorts, her usual outfit.

“Oh, hey Elsa. You got a customer?” She opened it wider for us to enter.

“You could say that.” Anna and the boy walked in and Ariel cooed at the sight of the little one.

“Awww, he looks so cute! Can I have him after you Anna?” She shrugged.

“If he pays for you then sure.” Ariel bit the inside of her cheek and eyed the boy lustfully. He smiled at her as we lead him up the carpeted stairs, the wood creaking as we reached to top floor. Moaning emerged from the rooms on each side of the hallway, each one as erotic as the last one. Our customers then pitched a very noticeable tent in his pants, making Anna lick her lips “You ready Timothy?” He nodded as I opened Anna’s door and sat on her bed.

“Alright, Timothy is it? You’ve paid for an hour, so how long do you want me and Anna to make out, yeah?” He craned his neck and looked at the clock above Anna’s door.

“Um, how about, 10 minutes?” His voice peaking on the last word. He wants 10 minutes of me making out with Anna?

“Does that include stripping or do you want her to strip for you specifically?” He audibly gulped.

“I’m not sure...y-you can undress her, or whatever…” My heart began to beat faster. I’d never made out with Anna, or any female before; just men and a few teens here and there. Anna’s made out with men, teens, boys, and who knows what else. All I know is that that is new ground for us both.

“Alright then…” I said softly as I walked up to Anna, her face flushed and her hands shaking. I held her palms and brought them to my large bosom “Don’t worry.” I assured her “This is for payment, and nothing more.” She shakily nodded and drew herself closer. I could smell the scented soap in her hair, and inhaled deeply as I pressed my lips against hers. My heart practically exploded when I made contact, each nerve in my body screaming for more. I swore that I felt myself flying for the first time.

Anna deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my waist, her slender form pressed against mine. Any nervousness she might’ve had was gone; replaced by a determination for payment and accomplishing the goal that’s been set out for her. I felt her nipples harden against my breasts and I hitched my breath, my right hand going behind her head, and my left going to her lower back, my fingers on the cusp of her smooth medium sized butt. 

Her lips were plump and wet, making my nether regions engorged in a primal urge for fucking, my hips begging to gyrate against Anna’s. My hand now gripped her firm ass and squeezed it, the supple feeling was intoxicating. Anna then did the same, reaching down the back of my shorts and grasped a roll of ass fat, her hand sinking in it as she did so. She moaned loudly as I shoved my tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against the rims of her gums and clashing with hers in a matter of seconds, out saliva colliding with each other; going into each of our mouths in unison,

I was dominating the kissing match and Anna was happy to submit to me. Then one of her hands went from my ass to my waist as she moved up under my shirt and to my left breast; grasping it tightly as her thumb played with my nipple, each movement sent shocks of euphoria down my spine. I opened my eyes and took a quick glance at the clock, it read 3:46. Has it really only been 6 minutes? I could do 4 more minutes of this...I closed my eyes and moved my right hand to the front of her yoga pants and shoved it down and into her shaven pussy. 

Anna moaned even louder as I slowly put a finger into her virgin pussy, and at the same time, I shoved a finger up Anna’s tight asshole. As I took my right hand out of her pussy, I shoved my left hand up her ass; a push and pull routine. Anna’s knees began to shake as I quickened the pace of my fingers, my grasp tightening even more as my tongue invaded every part of her mouth, her lips now sucking on my tongue. God, this felt so good; why haven’t I tried this before?!

I finally decided to stop my kissing and fingering as soon as it rewatched 3:50. Me going cold turkey was really unexpected for Anna because she fell into the bed, arms spread open as she gasped for breath, her pants wet as all hell and drool went down her chin. I wiped my hands with hand sanitizer and walked over to the door. “Enjoy yourself Timothy~” I coped seductively as I closed the door to Anna’s cries of glee and pleasure. 

I touched my lips and wondered what I had felt when I made out with her. My sexual instincts were kicked up to 11 and beyond! What switch was turned on when I made out with my sister?

_____________________

Anna pulled down her soaked pants as Timothy revealed his length; his veins throbbing in need as she revealed her nude form to him. She watched as his pants vanished on the floor and his shirt flew off his torso. He walked forward and stopped right in front of her “Can you give me a blowjob?” He asked. She happily nodded and grabbed his large dick and began to lick it, coating it in her spit. His shaft now glistened with her saliva under the afternoon sun that peaked through her blinds. She couldn’t wait to make him cum that delicious viscous fluid~

She then pressed her lips on the top of his dick, the large manhood entering her mouth at a swift pace as she felt her throat bulge. Her nose was centimeters from his prickled pubic hair; the scent of his dick filling her lungs. She inhaled deeper as she allowed herself to breath properly with a erotic gasp. She licked her lips once more and started to bob her head up and down on his thick member. Timothy moaned in pleasure as she pulled him in closer, their bodies slowly becoming sweatier by the minute. Their fluids clinging to all nearby surfaces, their pleasure being the only thing they cared about.

Her tongue swirled and twisted itself on his cock, licking every bit of smegma and crust that resided on it. Timothy then grabbed the back of her head and shoved her to the very base of his dick, which caused her to cum rather loudly. Her womanly fluids made a large puddle on the floor as he kept her there for who knows how long. She held her breath until he let go of her head as she once again gasped for air “Wow Timothy, you made me cum~ Anything else you want to do?”

“Yeah, I want to put my penis in your hot butt!” Anna giggled as she turned her body around and lifted her ass to his dick level.

“Well, come and get it sexy~” He grabbed her bottom and aligned his manhood before shoving it up her ass. Unlike Elsa’s ass, which was a soft sloppy mess of an asshole, Anna’s was warm and tight; untouched compared to her sister's big plump ass. 

The young boy began to thrust like there was no tomorrow, her beautiful ass was clenching down on his dick and wouldn’t let go. He grunted and dug his fingers into her mounds as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead; his breathing heavy and his grip tight. “Aaahhh~! Oh fuck! Your dick is so big!” She moaned, shaking her hips up and down as the younger boy bit his lip and arched his back, making his shaft press against the inside of Anna’s stomach, making a tent as he penetrated her further.

The brunette gasped and moaned lewdly, attempting to keep herself still as her customer ravaged her ass, drooling and groping as he felt his manhood tensing up. His balls churned with this thick semen as he cried out “Your butt is going to make me cum!” He warned, quickening his pace as he let his white hot jizz spill into her, his moan being eclipsed by her own as he pulled out his cock with a wet pop. Anna giggled as he stood back, admiring her body as he audibly gulped “Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay.” She said, slowly standing up and brushed herself off and smiled at him “That was amazing, I didn’t know little boys like you could have huge dicks like that!” She purred, licking her lips as she kissed his cheek “Hope you can come back soon~” she cooed, making him blush as she led him out the door and onto the street. He then ran home with the biggest grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Click on my discord server link right [Here](https://discord.gg/ujypbep) if you want to recommend more stories.


End file.
